A Tie to the Past
by merrybandit
Summary: Emma and Hook return from the past...with baggage. A new presence reveals truths of the past and the present. Emma Swan finds herself in a place where she never thought she'd be. Her body, heart and sanity are tested as feelings come to light and darkness reaches Storybrooke once again. (Jealous Regina/Emma) (SwanQueen)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone, so this is my first chapter and also the first story I have ever posted. I start off from when Emma and Hook return from the past but I take it in another direction that I hope you will all like. **

* * *

Emma picked herself up from the cold mud of Zelena's barn floor. Whilst unimpressed with the violent landing, she was relieved to be back in Storybrooke. She brushed down her jeans and leather jacket as she stood and removed the few strands of hay that stuck in her blonde hair. For a moment she had forgotten about her company and the task ahead suddenly dawned on her. She turned to see a rather broken Hook as he attempted to unravel himself from the body that landed upon him, shoving her off as he clambered to his feet with a huff. Emma gave out a little snigger as she watched the man amend his attire and straighten himself out. They both stared at the woman on the ground, contemplating what to do next.

After a few moments she began to stir, lifting her head with an ache to view her surroundings. The woman's eyes landed firstly on Emma, she looked her up and down, her face a wash of confusion. Then her eyes shifted to her right and Emma saw the recognition in her face, her features softened and her mouth twitched almost a smile.

"Killian? It really is you?" The woman began to pick herself off of the ground as Hook stepped in offering his arm as support.

"Yes Sura, why would I lie. All that I told you back there, me and Emma, we're from the future...the present...uh, now, we're in the future now, as are you...now."

Emma hid her grin as she watched the man fall apart in gibberish, he rubbed his temple and squeezed his eyes shut.

Sura, his twin sister looked on, sporting her confused expression once again.

"So what you were saying was true?" She turned to look at Emma, "You really are the daughter of Snow white and the Charming fellow?"

Before Emma got the chance to reply Hook stepped in. "Yes, that is also the truth. We used magic to hide our appearances so that no one would recognise us. Obviously it worked!" Hook shouted as he gestured with his arms exaggeratedly.

The mood then suddenly changed as if someone had flicked a switch. The barn fell silent as Sura seemed to get a grip of what was really happening.

Emma watched the woman as her eyes scanned her brother, taking in every inch of him. Only now did Emma notice just how identical the two were; dark hair, longer than her brothers that ended just above her shoulders, pale skin and deep blue eyes.

"Brother I..I." Sura's voice was quiet, she closed the gap between them, engulfing him in a tight embrace. Emma looked on at the rather tender yet still amusing moment between the two.

Hook stood awkwardly, patting his sister on her back as she hugged him tighter. Eventually he succumbed fully to the embrace, pulling his sister close.

Emma stood sheepishly, averting her eyes as the two reunited...for the second time.

The moment however was soon broken when a suddenly enraged Sura spoke. "Wait...did you hit me over the head?" Sura pulled away from her brother rubbing the spot on the back of her head.

"Actually, that was me." Emma mumbled quietly, shifting her feet on the spot.

Sura's hard eyes turned on the blonde. "You?" The woman scoffed slightly.

Emma couldn't help but hear the hint or sarcasm in the woman's voice, as if Emma Swan could _never_ do such a thing. _I think I should feel offended._

"With a log," she replied, trying not to smirk as she met the woman's gaze.

Emma couldn't tell if the woman looked impressed or angry at that information. Either way she didn't care, she just wanted to get back to her family already.

Hook then stepped in in Emma's defence. "Sura you wouldn't believe what we were telling you. You refused to come with us, so Emma..." Hook trailed off, gesturing with his arms the motion in which Emma swung the log to the back of her head.

"Sorry for that by the way." Emma said as she scratched the back of her head. "I, uh...Just...really wanted you to shut up."

Emma instantly regretted her words as she was met with yet again another cold look from the blue eyed woman. _M_aybe_ YOU should just shut up Emma huh?_

However, she was surprised when the woman's icy glare soon warmed and there appeared to be what Emma thought a slight smirk at the side of her mouth. _Huh, maybe she likes your honesty...orrr she's decided on which way she's going to kill you and she's really enjoying it. _

Emma decided against discussing this issue further and instead thought about getting the hell out of there. "Well I think I'll leave you two here to sort out...ermm, whatever this is. I'm gonna go check in with the family so," she said as she motioned behind her with her thumbs, slowly moving backwards and away from the twins. _Christ, mama and papa Jones had some strong genes. _

"Wait. Your mother, i'd like to see her once more. How does she fair? And your father?"

Emma was surprised by the other woman's sudden showing of concern for her parents but then remembered that this woman had played a part in their history now. _She is a part of my story now too.. _

"They are both very well, amazing actually." Emma said with a huge smile, her mind flashing back to those scenes she witnessed not long ago; her parents falling in love.

"They have just became parents once more, a baby boy." Hook interjected, holding his arms out wide as if revealing the information to a crowd of people.

"Well then I shall very gladly give them my congratulations." Sura smiled, nodding her head towards the blonde.

"Well then." Hook clasped his hands together. "Let us find you something to wear and we can meet Emma at Granny's with the rest, yes?"

Emma noticed the sudden confusion on the other woman's face. _Something to wear?_

"I am already wearing garments brother, why would I need to find other clothing?"

"Surely you will want out of … this." Hook moved his hand up and down, gesturing to the woman's ensemble of clothing. Brown leather pants and a white tunic, tucked in at the front. Covered by a leather waistcoat which had probably seen better days in Emma's opinion. She couldn't see the problem with what the woman was wearing however, it was no different from what her own brother has been known to wear. _I think they're even wearing the same boots._

"I do not understand brother? I look a fine lot better than yourself. When was the last time that vest of yours had seen fresh water?"

"It's just..they're not you. You look like, you...you're not a pirate Sura."

"Says the _pirate_." Sura shot him a confused look.

"I'm confused, how did you even end up like this? You were going to be a doctor, you're smart and you were good! Not...not a criminal."

Sura let out a heavy sigh, obviously there was more to this discussion than they had time for. "Look brother, it is like I said when we met. The Evil Queen imprisoned me and my crew, under the suspicion that I was harbouring the Snow White she so venomously loathed. But the reason I was there, the reason I've been traveling these seas all this time was...well it was for you. I was looking for you, brother."

Once again the mood in the barn shifted and Emma's heart went out to the woman who sounded so desperately lost in that moment.

Hook let out a long breath as his shoulders slumped. "Why?" He asked.

"Why? Because you were all I had left. Liam was dead and father was forcing me into marriage with the Dinklage boy." The woman's face was a picture of disgust at that and Hook mirrored her expression, obviously the Dinklage boy wasn't quite the catch.

"You were the only one I could ever trust and you...you left me." The woman looked heartbroken.

Hook held an ashamed look, guilt covering his face. "Why didn't you tell me this, back in the Enchanted Forest?"

"You were all but a stranger to me there. You didn't really think I would believe your time travel story without proof did you?"

Hook nodded in agreement with that, "Yes I suppose, I can only imagine how disillusioned we must have sounded."

"It is probably for the best that you knocked me unconscious." The woman smiled, easing the tension in the barn both shared a laugh that brought a smile to Emma's face, they were both truly identical.

"Huh hum" Emma let her presence be known again, now that the tension had seemed to simmer. It wouldn't surprise her however if the two siblings had completely forgotten she was stood there.

Both turned in sync with surprised expressions etched across their faces. _Yep they forgot. _

"Right so I'm going to goooo...erm, I'll see you two in a bit?" Emma slowly crept backwards as she waited for her reply.

"Yes, go see your family Miss Swan. I think me and my brother may have some things to discuss."

Emma felt like she was being dismissed like a teacher does a child; she didn't dwell on it though. She turned and exited the barn, her stomach a mess of butterflies as excitement coursed through her veins at the thought of seeing her loved ones again. She so desperately wanted to hold her son again, feel his warmth and breathe in his smell that she treasured. She wanted to say so much to her parents, how she cares for them, how she forgives them. Then her thoughts drifted to Regina; the very woman who had held her hostage. She pictured Regina in her head, not as the Evil Queen but as the mother of her son; the loving woman who would do anything to protect her child. Emma was surprised at the feeling of warmth that radiated inside of her at the thought of Regina Mills. This was new. This was different.

* * *

Granny's was filled with laughter and conversation; the people of Storybrooke all gathered in celebration of the new prince. People sat in awe as Emma told all of her adventure to the past, the obstacles her and Hook faced, the Evil Queen, the Dark One and so on. Her mother shed a tear as Emma recited the moment she watched her parents fall in love as she hid behind the bushes; witnessing the start of her very own story.

Henry held on tight to his mothers side. Emma assumed this act of closeness was out of fear of losing his mother once again had she failed in the Enchanted Forest. Henry's book was laid out across the table of their booth as Emma, Henry and her Parents read and reread Emma's journey.

"Where has Hook gotten to? He did come back with you didn't he?" Mary Margaret asked from across the table, looking up from their book.

Emma's brow furrowed, unsure how to answer the question without alarming her mother about their guest. "Erm, Hook had some stuff to sort out...but he said he'll make sure to stop by."

Mary Margaret quirked an eyebrow at her daughter who was doing a terrible job at acting cool, she could tell Emma was withholding information on the topic. She didn't push it though, much to Emma's benefit.

The ring of a bell caught Mary Margaret's attention and Emma followed her gaze to the door of the diner. There making her way through the doorway was Regina Mills shortly followed by Robin Hood. Emma felt the effects of the mans presence in the pit of her stomach, and not in a good way. The blonde was perplexed by her bodies reaction; Hood was nothing but an acquaintance.

Mary Margaret must have noticed the change in the blondes presence as she felt the warm hand of her mother place itself softly on top of her own.

"Emma?" Her mother's voice held slight worry, Emma turned to meet her mothers concerned eyes.

"You're not mad at Regina are you? She wouldn't-"

"No, no of course not," Emma cut her off, covering her mother's hand with her own in an attempt to comfort her concerns. It did bring a smile to her face to see her mother defending Regina: a show of how both women had grown in these past years.

"I'll speak to her," Emma was certainly looking forward to that.

Mary Margaret gave her daughter a loving smile as she held her gaze. The contact was broken when the woman turned to her husband. "Where is our son?"

David sat up higher, joining his wife in their search for their son, eyes scanning the people of the diner.

"There!" David pointed towards the couple in the far corner. "Belle has him."

"And she doesn't look like she'll let go easily," Henry chipped in, which caused a round of laughter from the table. The laughter soon died when the sound of a new voice reached the booth.

"Did I miss something?"

"Hi mom!" Henry let out as his laughter subsided.

Emma turned to find Regina stood before her.

"Hello son," the brunette said lovingly.

Regina's eyes then dropped and met with the blondes, Emma couldn't help but notice the change in them; from loving to questioning in seconds. _Uh oh._

"Miss Swan, do you care to inform me as to why a dwarf told me to, as I quote 'stay well away from Emma Swan or you'll be sorry'." The brunette held the blondes gaze and Emma suddenly felt like the smallest person in the room. _Jeez how does she do that. _

Mary Margaret made a quiet tut which caught the brunettes attention. "Regina I'm sorry about Leroy," Mary Margaret slid out from the booth and closed the distance between herself and Regina, holding a sympathetic look.

Emma was rather amused by it all, whilst she appreciated Leroy's concern, she really could handle herself when it came to Regina.

"Yeah, there's something we should probably talk about." Emma looked up to the tall brunette who's brow furrowed at her words. Emma then turned to and noticed the expectant faces around her. "Ermm..actually, maybe we should go outside."

Regina followed the blondes gaze and nodded in agreement after realising that the whole diner now had eyes on them.

* * *

"You escaped?...how?"

"Seriously Regina? Out of everything, _that_ is what you're going for?" Emma wasn't surprised to be honest. She half expected the woman to throw the table over upon hearing of the blondes escape. Still, Emma couldn't help but be amused by the brunettes expression.

"Nobody has ever escaped those cells!" the woman yelled, throwing her hands up in the air. "So how does a neanderthal like you succeed in doing so."

"Hey!" Emma shot back, a hurt look crossing her face. Again, she didn't expect any less from the woman.

"The security of my castle is of high importance Miss Swan," the brunette declared, glaring at her with deep brown eyes.

Emma was alarmed by the sudden increase in her heart rate as she found herself lost in those eyes, so lost that it took a moment longer to process what the brunette had said.

However, she didn't need long, the woman before her seemed to hear her own words before the blonde could even think. Regina let out a sigh and brought a hand to her head, rubbing her temple.

"uh, I mean it _was_ of high importance. _Was" _she trailed off, removing her gaze from that of the woman opposite her, probably embarrassed by her slight outburst.

"yeah...erm, yes." Emma responded, sitting up straighter in her chair, rather perplexed. She also felt slightly embarrassed about being so distracted that she had missed the entire thing. _What is wrong with you, Emma? Jeez. _

Emma cleared her throat, "So look, there's something else I haven't mentioned about my escape."

That got the brunettes attention. Her head whipped around and Emma was immediately met with yet again curious eyes. However, this time there was some concern there too.

"Go on."

Emma placed her hands on the table in which they sat outside of the diner, spreading them across the cold metal as she cleared her throat once more, the feeling of unease began to swell in her stomach.

"In my escape I may have altered-" Emma was cut off before she could finish.

"It's her!"

Both Emma and Regina turned to see the two figures of Hook and Sura stood on the pavement outside of Granny's.

"That's the Evil Queen," Sura declared with a dismayed look.

_Great_

"Excuse me?" Regina brought herself up from her seat, her voice riddled in distain. Emma followed suit, stepping forward to put herself just in front of the brunette.

"Seriously Hook?" Emma held her arms out wide, "You didn't think to mention Regina at all? Not even a little?"

Hook simply bowed his head in reply, rubbing his chin and averting the woman's gaze at all costs.

_You idiot_

Emma felt a hand on her shoulder, turning her around to face Regina.

"Emma, you know this woman?" Regina nodded her head in the direction of the pirate who stood just metres before them, sporting a rather resentful expression.

Emma let out a sigh, _god I need a drink._

"Regina this is Sura, Hook's sister, _twin _sister I might add_._"

"oh, "

Emma took in the woman's confused expression, she obviously doesn't remember the pirate.

"She was a prisoner in your castle, Regina. I was put in a cell next to Sura, she escaped with me."

The brunette's eyes shot to the female pirate as a hand slowly reached up to cover her mouth, shock and regret lingered in those browns eyes.

However, Regina's eyes were soon on the blonde again and worry was all that Emma saw there.

"Wait, Emma. This means...this means you've altered the past. Who knows-"

"You were going to kill her Regina, I did what I had to." Emma cut her off, then instantly regretted her choice of words. "I mean the..I mean the _Evil Queen_ was going to kill her. I had no choice Regina."

The woman was silent for a few moments, Emma held her gaze, seeing saw the worry in the brunette's eyes begin to ease as regret once again washed over them.

"You did what you had to," the brunette echoed Emma's words, her voice quiet. She couldn't help but feel sorry for the woman who seemed to only be constantly reminded of the past she could never escape.

A few more moments passed and Emma was surprised by Sura's silence. She half expected the pirate to charge for Regina but yet there she stood, eyes only locked on the woman she resented most. Hook and Emma shared awkward glances at one another, both obviously as uncomfortable as the other.

Eventually the torture of silence ended as Regina stepped forward, closing the distance between herself and the pirate. Emma could feel the tension increase inside of her, her stomach knotted with each step closer Regina took. She held her breath as the brunette came to a stop within reaching distance of Sura. She watched with bated breath as Regina straightened her posture and cleared her throat, only then did she speak.

"Sura, my past will be something in which I will never escape, a fate that I deserve." The brunette dipped her head at those words. "You were a victim of my actions and for that...for that I am truly sorry," she faltered slightly and Emma felt a tug in her heart at the woman's words.

Sura bowed her head as the woman spoke, Emma took that as an acceptance of Regina's declaration. She was an honourable woman, Emma could tell. She had no doubt that the pirate would find it within her to give Regina a second chance.

Regina gathered herself again, taking in a a deep breath before continuing in her apology.

"Some people here, they still see me as the Evil Queen. But there are those who..." Regina turned her head to look at the blonde behind her, "...those who gave me a second chance, those that see me as Regina." The brunettes smile caused a burst in Emma's chest that felt like nothing she'd ever experienced before. _whoa_

Thankfully Regina turned back to the pirate and Emma could once again reign some control of her body. This change within her made her anxious, her blood now pumped faster through her veins and she could hear the pounding of her heart. Since her return her body has been acting oddly, _has it always been like this? What the fuck is happening._

Emma was brought out of her thoughts by the voice of Sura.

"Emma, do you trust her?"

Emma didn't even need time to think it over, her answer was immediate. "I do," she said with a smile, locking eyes with the pirate. "I'd trust Regina with my life."

Emma hoped the pirate would hear the sincerity in her words, after all, she meant them. Regina has saved her countless times and Emma wouldn't know who else she'd trust more if her life were in the balance.

Emma could feel the brunettes eyes back on her, it ached not to meet them. She kept her eyes firmly on the pirate as she processed it all. This was going a lot more smoothly than it could have, she thought. What Regina did to the pirate was something that cannot be forgiven lightly, but Emma kept optimistic that this could be put to bed...eventually.

"I believe you. You don't strike me as a woman who would trust easily Miss Swan, I know what that's like. So I trust you." The Pirate turned to face Regina, the hardness of her eyes had simmered and Emma could only hope the Pirate was now seeing Regina with a different perspective. "Maybe one day I could trust you the same." The Pirate stuck out her hand towards Regina who returned the favour.

"I would like that," Is all the brunette said.

Emma let out a sigh of relief and the tension within her subsided. However, the moment was quickly interrupted as Henry came bursting through the diner door calling for his mothers.

"Mom's"

Both women immediately snapped their attention to their son.

"Mom's?" Sura whispered to her brother.

"Long story." He replied with a roll of the eyes.

"You two have been out here for ages. What's tak- Whoa who is that?"

* * *

**So that's the first chapter and I hope you enjoyed reading it. I plan to carry on this story for quite some time, depending on how it is received by those of you reading. So please leave your thoughts, I would love to hear from you and any prompts, questions, ANYTHING you have to say. Also I do apologise if there are some grammar errors or spelling errors, I'm terrible at double checking. So if you spot anything annoying, do let me know and i'll get on them. **

**I'll most likely update this within the next few days. Cheers guys! **


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry that this chapter came a little later than I promised, I have a lot of stuff already prepared with this story so it's just these beginning chapters that that the longest for me to get around to. I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Mary Margaret wasted no time in jumping from her seat and wrapping her arms around Sura, the pirate didn't quite have time to react before she was attacked by the smaller woman. David, who stood patiently behind his wife, then took his turn in brining Sura into a large hug.

Emma cracked up at the woman stood beside her who rolled her eyes at the interaction.

"How very charming," Regina muttered.

Emma nudged the brunette with her shoulder, "What? Too much happiness for you, your majesty."

"Precisely, Princess." Regina drawled.

The brunettes attention was caught by kathryn, who was waving her over from the other side of the diner; Kathryn looked bored in the company of Hood and Whale. Regina let short sigh.

"If you'll excuse me, I'm being summoned."

"Good luck," Emma replied, shifting to her right allowing the brunette to get past.

* * *

Emma knew she would regret accepting the whiskey that Hook had offered her. However, that didn't stop her.

"To Neal!" Ruby shouted, raising her glass.

"To Neal." Emma, Hook and Sura echoed, raising their glasses in sync.

The liquid burned down her throat like fire, something Emma took great pleasure in.

She scanned the diner with her eyes, the majority of the guests had now left, including Mary Margaret and David who took Neal and a very tired Henry home. Leroy and Marco sat two booths down from them, Granny was cleaning up from behind the counter and Tink and Mulan were sitting on the stools, heavy in conversation.

Emma's gaze then fell to the woman in the far corner of the room, sat quietly as the people around her talked in conversation. Emma tried to make out what she was thinking by the look on the brunettes face. She nodded along with the conversation, gave a quick smile when needed, but she wasn't there, she looked..._bored. _

Emma had half a mind to call the woman over but for some reason Regina seemed to keep her distance following Sura and Hook's arrival. Emma assumed this reminder of Regina's past got to the brunette more than she'd admit.

Emma's breath hitched then as her gaze was met with deep brown eyes. Her first thought was to look away but something stopped her. Curiosity maybe. Neither of them removed their gaze, it lingered for what felt like hours, but it was merely seconds, and not nearly enough.

With a brief smile the brunette broke their gaze, releasing the hold she had on the blonde and Emma wanted nothing more than to be back under the stare of those brown eyes.

Emma could feel the heat in her cheeks begin to cool as he heart rate reduced to an even pace once again, she didn't even notice the change in her body, simply frozen in her battle of stares with the brunette.

As the sound of the conversation in the booth took over the thumping of her heartbeat,g Emma found herself once again in her own control. The three around her seemed too intoxicated to notice the blondes state, thankfully.

Emma sat up higher and cleared her throat."Right, I'm gonna hit the restroom," she said as she clambered out from the booth.

She was met with muttered words before the three went back to their slurred conversation.

* * *

As Emma headed back through to the diner area she heard the ringing of the door bell. As the doorway came into full view she caught a glimpse of dark brown hair making it's outside before the door shut behind it. _Regina?_

Emma looked over to the table of now three on the far side of the diner. _So she just left? No goodbye? _

She had all intentions of going back to her friends in her booth, she did. Yet somehow Emma found herself moving briskly past the booth and outside, chasing the brown locks that escaped.

Regina wasn't far ahead, Emma made way through the front yard of the diner and onto the pavement, her target only metres ahead.

"Regina," She called after her.

The brunette turned on the spot.

"You're leaving?" Emma questioned as she caught up with the brunette.

"What was your first clue? The fact the I am out here and not in there? No wonder you're Sheriff of this town" The woman's voice was riddled with sarcasm.

_That was a stupid question. _

"Why isn't Hood with you?" the blonde asked and immediately regretted it. _What does it matter to you Swan._

The brunette seemed surprised the Emma's question, she took a step closer and furrowed her brow. "And why would Hood be with me, Miss Swan?"

_Yeah, why Emma? You've got to say it now you idiot._

Emma scratched at the back of her head, "I errr, I just thought you two were..You know..." Emma trailed off.

"Well then you would be wrong. I am not interested in Hood, no matter how much Kathryn desires it." The woman scoffed.

"Oh, right...Sorry."

Emma was surprised by the relief that washed over her, for some reason the idea of Regina and Hood never settled well with her.

Emma shifted on the spot and attempted to avert all eye contact with the woman before her. However, before the moment could reach awkward, she spoke.

"So you're going. Do you want me to walk you home?" _Idiot. _

The brunette cracked up at that. "I think I can look after myself, Miss Swan."

"Yeah I thought as much. Errmm, well I guess goodnight, Regina."

Emma turned away from amused eyes and headed back towards Granny's, slightly relieved, mostly embarrassed. However, she didn't get far, a voice brought her to a halt.

"Wait, Emma."

The woman's voice was quiet, Emma turned to meet Regina's dark eyes closing in on her as she took the few steps to close the distance between them once again.

"I realised I never apologised for what...for what I did to you."

"Regina that wasn't-"

"No, my actions were inexcusable. I just want you to know that I'm sorry, Emma...for all of it."

Emma took in the woman's words, hearing the sincerity in them. She smiled at the brunette, holding her gaze. "Well, then I accept your apology," Emma smirked, "your majesty."

That got her a thump in the arm.

"Your inability to take anything seriously is a trait of yours I detest most, Miss Swan."

The brunette may have been angry but it didn't last long, Emma was sure she saw the flicker of a smile reach those lips.

It was the eyes that told Emma all she needed to know, the brunette was forcing herself not to show her amusement. Emma never did struggle in reading Regina's eyes.

"Okay, that was a cheap shot." Emma finally got out after her laughter subsided, she still couldn't rid of the grin on her face though.

The brunette simply shook her head in an act of disapprovement.

"I should have killed you when I had the chance." The woman said with a devilish smirk that made Emma's insides combust almost.

Emma knew the woman was joking but christ that smirk could kill her where she stood. _I'd let her._

"Goodnight..._Princess."_ Regina turned and walked away from a frozen Emma, who was still reeling the after effects of the brunettes smile. She was soon brought back by the voice of the woman now heading away from her. _Princess._

"My name is Emma," She shouted back to the advancing woman.

"Goodnight, Princess," was all Emma got in reply from the distant voice.

* * *

"Hey, where did you go speedy?" Ruby shouted from their booth as Emma made her back inside and towards the group.

"I was just talking to-"

"Regina" Hook interrupted.

"Yes actually I-"

"I saw her leave, then you came strutting past here so I..." Hook trailed off after noticing the now indignant expression the blonde was holding.

"Well aren't you observant," Emma said sarcastically. "We just had some stuff to talk about, like-"

"Henry?" Ruby cut in this time.

Emma threw her arms up in the air "Jeez can't a girl finish a sentence around here?"

The three in the booth turned away from the blonde, all disappearing into their glasses, taking another swig of the brown liquid.

With a sigh Emma slumped back down into the booth, "give me that." She grabbed the bottle of whiskey from the table and filled her glass.

"That bad huh?" Ruby asked.

"What?"

"You're _talk_ with Regina."

"No, no it's not that," Emma took a gulp of her drink, once again reeling in the burn the liquid sent down her. "She apologised, for..you know. And she was..I don't know...warm, I guess." Emma finished the rest of her drink in one, suddenly not wanting to be having this conversation.

"Let's see how long it lasts," Hook scoffed.

"Come on, Hook," Ruby reasoned, "you're one to talk."

"Yeah, should I be careful you won't try and kill me again?" Emma's words caught Sura's attention, her eyebrows almost shot up to her hairline.

"Wait...you tried to kill her? You never said-"

"Oh he didn't tell you?" Ruby cracked up. "you're brother here isn't some saint, he left us all for dead at one point."

"Hey I came back," Hook raised his voice, slamming his hand on the table. "I just...could have timed it better, maybe."

"Killian." Sura breathed, glaring at her brother.

Emma decided to call and end to the obviously alcohol fuelled argument, "okay okay, kids. That's enough. Hook is forgiven, Regina is forgiven, put it to bed now."

Ruby and Hook bobbed their heads in agreement, Sura however still seemed disappointed.

_I need another drink._

The four of them drank long into the night, a choice that Emma will in no doubt regret tomorrow. It is her first day back at work after all.

* * *

**Good news is that Chapter 3 will most likely be up tomorrow. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I know it may have been shorter than you wanted. Please feel free to message, review, ****whatever. Thanks guys !**


	3. Chapter 3

**I did plan on having this chapter out earlier, however, after some deliberation i decided to change quite a bit of the chapter as it didn't really work that way, so this caused a bit of a delay. Anyway for those of you who have been asking for an update, I hope this satisfies. Enjoy guys. **

* * *

"Hey Mom!"

Emma looked up from her paperwork to find Henry leaning in the doorway to her office.

"Hey Kid. Wha- shouldn't you be in school?"

Henry planted his lunch box down on her desk and pulled himself into the chair facing the sheriff.

"I'm on lunch."

"Henry, you can't just leave school in the middle of the day."

"You can when your mom is the sheriff," the boy winked. "My teacher said it was fine anyway," the boy said with a wave of his hand.

"Uh huh," Emma mumbled as she reached across her desk to steal on of Henry's grapes.

"Hey get your own!" Henry playfully slapped her hand away with a giggle. "I'm a growing boy remember?"

"Yeah and I'm hungry," Emma replied, reaching over once more, stealing another grape. Henry seemed ignored it that time.

"What are you doing tonight?" The boy asked

Emma looked up from her paperwork again, "uhh, shopping with Sura and then no-"

"Oh can I come?" The boy almost fell out of his seat at the mention of the pirate, it appeared that Henry was quite smitten with the woman.

"Sorry kid, clothes shopping, no boys allowed." Emma winked.

Henry bobbed his head in defeat, "will you be finished by dinner? It's Tuesday so it's lasagna night. I asked Mom if you could come over."

"And?" Emma quirked and eyebrow, "What did your mom say?"

"She said yes," the boys grin was from ear to ear. "Do you think she'll let Sura come too?"

"Uhh maybe just me tonight kid, huh?"

"So is that a yes?"

"Yeah, sure. I love lasagna."

* * *

Emma pulled up outside Granny's Bed and Breakfast at 4 o'clock on the dot. Sura, only moments later, made her way through the B&amp;Bs doors and headed for the yellow bug.

Emma took in the woman's attire, an old pair of her jeans that hugged the woman's muscular thighs a tad too tightly and a white tank top that showed off her slim figure.

Emma was happy to lend Sura some clothes, the woman had only what she'd arrived in, but still her hand-me downs wouldn't be enough.

So on the night of their return, whilst slightly intoxicated, Emma offered to take Sura shopping.

"Emma, this is quite the contraption you have here" Sura said as she clambered into the passenger side of the car, taking a moment to inspect the inside of the vehicle.

It suddenly dawned on Emma that Sura would have never been in a car, or any thing like this at all.

"Yeah she's unique huh," Emma said proudly, not at all joking, she was very proud of her bug.

* * *

The car journey was short, they pulled up outside the first clothing store on the street; The Hanger. It was the largest clothing store in Storybrooke and the place Emma frequents most, so she felt it was best to start here.

After struggling slightly with her door handle, Sura swung open the passenger door and climbed out of the bug. Emma couldn't help but laugh at the cursing woman during her struggle, in that moment Sura was so much like her brother.

Emma rounded the car and headed towards the shop door, Sura in tow. "Hey did Dr Whale get in touch with you? I mentioned to him that you had some medical knowledge and-"

"Yes, he did. Sorry I was meaning to thank you. I met with him today and he asked if i'd like to help at the hospital. Obviously the medical practice you have in this land is very different from mine, but we both agreed that a lot of what I have learned can still be put to use."

Sura was beaming and Emma gave herself a mental pat on the back for thinking of the idea.

"I will also be mentored in the modern practices you have here," she added.

"That's great, Sura." Emma was very happy for the woman who seemed to be settling in quickly.

Once inside Sura headed straight for the denim section , skipping past the dresses and cardigans. Emma liked to think of that section as 'Mary Margaret territory'. She wasn't surprised by the woman's choice, Sura didn't strike her as the dresses type.

"What do you call these again?" Sura asked, holding up a pair of jeans.

"Jeans," Emma replied as she made her way over to the woman. "They come in all different styles too, skinny, slouch, boyfriend, ripped, bootleg, high-" Emma stopped her rambling when she noticed the confused look on Sura's face. "Sorry, too much at once?"

Sura slowly nodded in reply.

"Right well judging from how mine fit you, I'd say these would be your size," Emma pulled out a pair from the rack and handed them over. "See how these fit first and then we can grab some more."

They made good work of the store, Sura picked out a few checkered shirts, T-shirts, tank tops, by the time they headed to the fitting rooms both Emma and Sura's arms were full with clothes.

"I'll just be out here if you need anything," Emma said as Sura stepped into the small fitting room.

"Thank you for this, Emma. It is greatly appreciated," Sura offered a genuine smile before closing the heavy curtain of the cubicle.

Not even a minute had passed before she called for her. "Uhh Emma?" I could use your assistance."

Emma picked herself up from the floor and made way over to the cubicle, pulling the curtain open. Inside stood Sura, with her back to Emma, she still wore her jeans but her back was completely bare, all but the unclasped white bra that hung loosely on the woman.

Sura craned her neck and looked at Emma over her shoulder, "I am not familiar with the clasps on this brassiere. Would you mind lending a hand?"

"Yeah, yeah...uhh sure," Emma replied, steeping closer to the half naked woman.

Emma gulped, her throat gone dry; Sura's body was marvellous, like and athletes. Emma's eyes were fixed on the woman's abs in the mirrors reflection, they then traced her back, the muscles there let themselves be known, emphasising the athletic body this woman held. _Whoa, thats...hot. Wait..shut up Emma. _

As Emma's eyes trailed further up the woman's back she noticed a long scar from about half way up, stretching itself to her left shoulder.

"I got that some time ago."

Sura had obviously noticed Emma's curious gaze, she immediately pulled her eyes away, embarrassed at being caught.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean-"

"No, it's fine. It is hardly subtle, Emma."

"How did you get that? If you don't mind me asking."

"Me and my crew made port in a town on the Northern Coast, I forget it's name," as Sura went on Emma reached up and fastened the bra's clasp, like she was asked.

"That evening I came across a group of men, 4 of them, part of the 'Free Men' I believe. They had an elderly couple who looked wealthy surrounded. I heard the men as they demanded money and jewels, anything of value. They were taunting them, kicking, beating them. No body was helping, so I-"

"You helped," Emma finished for her.

"Yes, but sadly too late. It was a task to fight the men off, once the struggle was over I turned to find the Lady on the floor, cradled in her husbands arms as he weeped." Emma could sense the woman tense up, she looked to the mirror to see the guilty expression that now covered the woman's face reflected there. "She had suffered a fatal wound, received during the struggle I assume. I tried...but it was too late to save her."

Before Emma knew what she was doing she found her hand slowly reaching to the woman's back, she traced the length of the scar with her fingertips.

"You did all you could, more than anyone else could have done." Emma hoped her words brought some comfort to the woman.

Sura turned and faced the blonde, "this scar no longer haunts me like it once did. For a long time now it has served as a reminder for myself, of the person I want to be."

"And that is? Emma asked, locking eyes with the blue ones before her.

"A person that saves lives," she replied, with a hint of a smile and fierce eyes.

Emma thought on the admiration she had for the woman before her, something she's rarely felt. Her mind drifted back to the first time she met Sura and how differently she'd thought of her, but with every new day Sura surprises her, and Emma liked it.

"Uhh, Emma? Emma," Sura's voice brought her out of her thoughts. "I need to try on these clothes," she said it slowly, obviously aware of Emma's unfocussed state.

"Right, yeah go ahead, I'll be-"

"Right out there," Sura finished for her.

Emma noticed the amusement in the woman's eyes before they were separated by the closing curtain.

_You're an embarrassment. _

The rest of their shopping trip went smoothly, Sura got a whole new wardrobe, Emma didn't get caught staring again, actually she didn't even attempt to look at the woman's body. Not only did it make the hairs on her neck stand up but it also made her regret all food choices she'd made for the past decade.

"Thank you again, Emma. I promise I shall repay the debt I owe you once I receive my earnings from the hospital." Sura was bent over, talking to Emma through her side window.

"There's no rush, honestly."

Sura nodded and smiled at the blonde, "I enjoyed your company today, perhaps we could see each other again? I don't exactly have many here I can consider a friend, well, apart from that brother of mine, but I am sure we will tire of each others constant presence soon. Anyway, what I was going to say is that I consider you a friend, Emma."

Emma smiled at the woman, "I'd like that."

"Well then, I'll be seeing you, Emma." Sura waved her off, turning and heading towards the B&amp;B.

* * *

Emma stood on the front porch of the Mills household, in one hand she held a copy of the newest Green Arrow issue in one hand and a bottle of Shiraz in the other.

She wasn't sure about whether she was expected to bring anything, she'd never actually been invited over somewhere for dinner, especially not with the Mayor. Emma remembered Henry telling her that his mother liked red wine, so she settled on that.

She felt a little awkward about the wine however, she didn't know what it was, it just felt a bit..._Romantic? _

She had half the urge to throw the bottle in the hedge, out of sight out of mind. However, before the blonde had time to act on that thought the door before her was opening and there appeared Regina holding a quizzical look.

"Do tell me Sheriff, were you planning on staying out here all evening?"

"How did you-"

"I saw you drag yourself up my driveway 5 minutes ago, I had come to the conclusion that you had gotten yourself lost."

Emma felt embarrassed, she'd spent so long deliberating about the wine that she'd been stood there some time, also to discover that Regina was well aware of her presence made her feel slightly embarrassed about the whole thing.

_Why do you do this to yourself ?_

"Well, do come in, Sher-"

"Emma," she cut in, "you don't have to call me Sheriff, I'm off duty."

Emma could never understand the woman's persistence to call her anything but her first name.

"You are the Sheriff of this town are you not?" she replied in a sarcastic tone, tilting her head.

Emma tried not to rise to the woman's games, she knew Regina got a kick out using that tone with her.

The brunette finally stepped aside, clearing the way for Emma to enter, she was obviously satisfied that she'd won this round.

"Fine, do come in, Miss Swa-"

"Oh my god you're impossible," she grumbled.

Emma couldn't help but laugh though, the woman's determination was rather funny.

She made her way through the doorway and past the smirking woman, briefly meeting cocky eyes. _Yeah she's definitely happy with herself. _

"Hey Mom."

Emma turned to the direction of hurried footsteps to find henry bolting down the stairs and towards her, wrapping her in an loving yet awkward wine bottle and comic included hug.

"Hey kid," she said as she pulled out of their awkward embrace. "I got your comic for ya, new issue came out today."

"Oh cool, thanks," Henry eagerly accepted the comic, then turning to his other mother. "Mom can I read it before dinner?"

Regina bent over slightly, coming down to her sons level. "Dear the lasagna is almost ready, can't it wait until after?"

"Okay, after." Henry nodded and smiled at his mother, a smile that no doubt melted the woman.

"Now, can you be a dear and set the table for me whilst I finish up?" Regina asked as she tenderly cupped her son's cheek.

"Yeah, sure Mom."

"Thank you, Son." Regina placed a soft kiss on the boys forehead to which he quickly wiped away.

"Mommm," he whined before turning and heading down the hallway.

Both women watched their son go, with nothing but love and fondness in their gazes.

Once Henry was out of sight Emma turned back to the brunette, "I uhh brought some wine. As a thanks...you know, for dinner."

Emma handed over the bottle of red to Regina, who readily accepted it.

"Why thank you," she inspected the label, "impressive taste for a-"

"Neanderthal like me?" Emma interrupted, cocking her head.

"Well, I was going to say peasant but whatever works for you, Emma."

"AH HA!" Emma cried, almost jumping in the air. Regina looked rather startled by the whole thing. "You said it, you called me Emma."

By the look on Regina's face Emma could tell it was a total slip of the tongue, she didn't even care about how immature her reaction may have been, she felt rather satisfied.

"You so hopelessly desired to hear your own name, I simply took pity on you, Miss-"

"Don't say it!" Emma warned, however, unable to keep the amused smile from reaching her lips. Regina simply let out a scoff, making her way to the kitchen.

* * *

The conversation was minimal during dinner. Henry talked mostly about school and friends, they talked briefly on Neal and Emma's day at work.

Regina was rather quiet however, Emma assumed she wasn't fond of dinner chat.

They'd eaten all of the lasagna though, Emma even considered going in for a third portion at one point. However, the judging look she received from Henry stopped her.

Now that they were finished all three made their way to the kitchen, empty plates and glasses in hand.

"Hey can I go read my comic now?" Henry asked as he placed his plate on the island in the middle of the kitchen.

"You may-" Henry was already out and down the hallway before his mother could finish, "as long as you promise me all your homework is completed!" she shouted after him.

"I promise," came the distant voice.

Emma shook her head, laughing quietly to herself.

"One can only assume he gets his impatience from you," Regina turned on her.

Emma felt slightly offended, however what's new when with Regina.

"You're probably right," Emma tried not to bite back, however that proved too hard. "Let's just hope he doesn't inherit your prone for revenge," Emma replied. She knew her comment was risky and the glare she received from Regina confirmed that, she'd hoped the woman would sense her joking.

Thankfully Emma soon saw a twitch in the corner of the woman's mouth, she could tell the brunette was forcing that smile down.

"And hopefully not your sense of humour, Princess."

"Well you seem to enjoy it, your Majesty."

Emma was met with challenging eyes, _here we go._

"The only thing I enjoy about you, Miss Swan, is the fact that you never fail in proving your incompetence in all aspects of life."

_Damn_

Emma had no reply, she couldn't help but crack up at the woman, _she wins again. _

Emma cleared her throat, deciding to change the subject.

"Uhh why don't I help with the cleaning up," she said, reaching for Henrys plate and taking it to the dishwasher.

* * *

They both worked together, Emma stacking the dishwasher and Regina cleaning the kitchen and dinning table. Not long later both rooms were back to their spotless selves.

"Thank you, for you help." Regina said to Emma, who had perched herself on one of the chairs around the island.

"Hey, maybe I'm not so incompetent after all." Emma smirked.

"We'll see," Regina muttered as she turned away.

At the far bench Regina poured the freshly brewed coffee into two mugs and brought them over to the island, sliding one across the counter to the blonde.

"Thank you, it's nice to know i'm not the only one who enjoys a fresh coffee after a meal," Emma breathed in the hot steam rising out of her mug, giving a satisfied moan. "Mary Margaret thinks it's strange to enjoy such a thing."

Regina scoffed, "at least we know who you get your idiocy from, really you had no chance with those two as your parents."

Emma could almost taste the sarcasm in the woman's voice, "you're such a delight, Regina."

"That's what they all say, Princess."

Emma chucked at the woman, then taking a sip of her coffee, revelling in it's taste.

_Damn that's good. _

Emma's thoughts drifted to her evening, she'd very much enjoyed her dinner with Henry and Regina. Yes Regina spent half the evening insulting her but really that was half the fun. The banter between them is what helps them get along, in a strange sort of way.

The two of them were silent, quietly enjoying their coffee.

Emma took the time to appreciate this peaceful moment, she rarely had the time or space to just sit and enjoy the quiet. She assumed that Regina revelled in these moments too, judging from the woman's current state. She was slumped slightly in her chair, no longer holding her usual upright posture.

Her face was relaxed, no frowns or fake smiles, neutral. Emma noted the brown eyes that deepened with every sip the woman took of her drink, the picture that Regina painted caused a faint smile to creep across the blondes face. She could look at her for hours.

_Whoa, where did that come from?_

* * *

**Thank you for reading guys! I hope you're enjoying this so far. I promise things will get more exciting soon. Just like to take the time to thank those of you that have messaged, commented, followed and favourited. I love you all and you make my day! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi Guys! Projects have been heavy at work so apologies for this coming a few days late. I'm not sure how this chapter will be received so i'd love to hear back from you guys on what you thought. **

**Anyway, enjoy.**

* * *

Emma stretched out a yawn as she leaned back in her chair. Her office was a mess of paper work, empty water bottles and coffee cups. She sighed at the sight of her desk, slouching in her chair with a huff.

It was only 12pm but the previous night shift took it out of her. She'd been working the night shifts the past two weeks so that David could have some time at home with Mary Margaret and Neal, but today David was back to relieve her of that duty.

The sound of heavy footsteps echoed through the hallway and Emma felt a flicker of energy bounce back into her, David was here and she couldn't be happier to get out of this office.

She pulled herself from her chair and made her way out the office, she was then met with a smiling David who brought her into a warm hug.

"Hey, how you doing?" he asked.

"Oh, you know...tired. Nothing much been happening," Emma replied with another yawn.

David gave her a sympathetic look, "go on, get yourself away. Mary Margaret is at Granny's waiting for you."

"Yeah she promised me lunch," that made Emma's stomach growl.

Emma picked up her jacket from it's hanger and threw it on, before saying goodbye she remembered, "oh wait, we need to talk about something."

"We do?" David asked, with a slightly worried look.

"Yeah, I think we need some more help around here, and maybe another patrol officer. What do you think?"

"Have we got the money for that?"

"Maybe, we could afford to at least take on an office assistant but another officer? I'm not sure, I'm going to have to speak to-"

"Regina," David finished for her, Emma could tell by the tone in his voice that he thought it was a stupid idea.

"Well she is the Mayor of this town."

"Yeah and how often has she been known to help out the Sheriff's department, Emma?"

"Look I can only try, David. The safety of this town and the people in it are still priority to her, no matter what people may think." Emma felt a strong need to defend the woman, she was pretty annoyed at David for writing her off so quick.

Before David got the chance to reply her was interrupted by the ringing telephone, he swiftly moved to his desk and reached for the phone.

"Sheriff's office...okay and when did you last see him Ma'am?" David was hastily taking down notes as he listened to the woman on the line, he looked concerned. Emma lingered, wanting to know what was the problem.

"Okay Ma'am, try not to worry, I'll be over shortly."

David hung up and turned to the blonde, "A Mrs Dunn says her husband didn't return home from work last night, she's been trying to contact him all day with no luck."

"Did she say where he works?" Emma asked.

"Docks. She said she'd been down there already, his boss told her that her husband clocked out at 8pm."

_Weird_

"You going to get her statement? Want me to come with you?"

"No no i've got it, you go. I'll call if I need you."

Emma nodded, secretly glad that David didn't need her assistance. Her stomach growled again, reminding her that Mary Margaret was waiting.

"Right, I'm off. Call if yo-"

"Emma, go." David said with a chuckle.

And with that Emma turned and made her way for the exit.

* * *

She found Mary Margaret in their usual booth; the first one on the left just by the door. Her mother was cradling baby Neal in her arms and talking sweetly to him with lovesick eyes. The perfect picture made Emma smile, part of her didn't want to interrupt the two, they looked so content.

Mary Margaret's eyes found her, still bearing that lovesick glow, Emma felt a warmness fill her at the sight of her mothers eyes.

She closed the short distance between them and slid in opposite her mother who immediately reached for her hand across the table.

"Hey," she said softly, "we've missed you this week."

"I know, I've missed you guys too. Me and David were actually just talking about hiring some more staff to share the work load with."

"I think you need to. You and your father can run that place by yourselves," Her mother said as she patted Emma's hand.

"Anyway, enough about work. Can I cuddle my brother now?"

"Yes, of course." Mary Margaret said excitedly as she rounded to Emma's side of the booth, placing Neal in the blondes arms.

Emma cuddled the tiny boy into her, getting lost in his hazel eyes. She was so in love with the child, and due to long hours in the office she'd hardly got to spend any time with her brother.

"Hey there, Cheeks." Emma said sweetly, lightly brushing one of the boy's cheeks.

Cheeks was the nickname Emma had given Neal, simply for the fact that she found his big chubby cheeks adorable. The boy was wriggling all over, he was an excitable child, hardly ever still.

"How's he doing?" Emma asked, looking over to her mother.

"He's fine, he's sleeping more now, thankfully. David only had to get up the once last night."

"Well if he's anything like his sister he'll be out all night," Emma said in a babyish tone as she lightly pinched one of Neal's chubby cheeks.

Mary Margaret chuckled quietly at her. "You sleep like a log, I don't know how his crying doesn't wake you up."

Emma just shrugged her shoulders at her mother, not wanting to tell her the real truth behind her ways. Growing up in foster care Emma got used to children crying through the night, she eventually learned how to drown it out and sleep through. Anyway, she felt her Mother was best saved from hearing that part.

They talked and talked, the conversation mostly revolved around Neal and Henry, and the Sheriffs office, Mary Margaret once again commented on her dislike of Emma working so hard. When their food arrived both of them ate like they hadn't eaten all week, Emma tucked into a burger whilst Mary Margaret wolfed down a mushroom omelette. They both left empty plates that made Ruby chuckle as she cleared them.

"Hungry?" she asked.

"You have no idea," Emma replied, slouching in her seat and rubbing her stomach.

Emma ordered another coffee, knowing that she won't have the energy to get through the rest of the day. Ruby returned and placed the mug of steaming coffee down in front of her, even the smell of it managed to perk her up slightly.

The two of them sat quietly for some moments, having run out of all things they had to catch up on. However, not before long the silence was broken by the sound of a bell as Sura made her way through the diner doorway; she immediately spotted the two of them.

She quickly moved to the counter and placed her order with Ruby, then turning and heading back towards to two women.

Mary Margaret was the first to speak, "Hello, Sura. Come join us." She waved the woman over.

Emma slid along to the far side of the booth, giving Sura a space to sit.

"Thank you, I cannot stay long however, I am needed back at the hospital soon."

The woman took her seat next to Emma, smiling at the blonde. Her eyes then flicked over to Neal, who was once again cradled in his mothers arms.

"He is just divine," Sura said admiringly.

"You could hold him if you'd like?" Mary Margaret said eagerly.

Emma could see the slight apprehension in Sura's face, however the woman didn't have much time to think as Mary Margaret was already up and placing Neal in her arms.

Emma kept her eyes on Sura face, seeing tenderness wash away the apprehension that was once there.

Neal seemed to take a liking to her, giving her what could be considered a smile. However, it often turned out that the child just had some wind. But Sura was quite the natural, she glowed just about. Emma smiled at the two of them, they were both in their own world now, the rest of the diner was nonexistent.

"How is it going at the hospital, Sura?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Very well, thank you. Dr Whale is teaching me a lot, he's being very patient."

"He's a good man," Mary Margaret beamed.

"He thinks i'll be ready for some more invasive procedures soon, apparently i'm the best student he's ever had."

"Pftt, that's because you're the only student he's ever had," Emma joked.

"Emma," Mary Margaret quietly scolded her.

Sura laughed though, her eyes mirroring her amusement.

"No, it's okay Mary Margaret, I'll just remember that when the Sheriff is in need of immediate medical attention." Sura turned on the blonde when she spoke, matching the blondes sarcastic tone.

Mary Margaret sat up straighter in her seat, "well if you do excuse me, I must visit the ladies room."

She left the booth and silence followed. Emma suddenly felt very awkward, for some reason all words and thought processes were lost on her. _What do we talk about?_

Sura soon fixed that however.

"He has your eyes," she said, not looking up from the boy.

Emma was surprised by the woman's observations, yet it brought a smile to her face.

"You think?"

Sura turned to her, their eyes met and Emma felt like the woman was searching for something there.

"Most definitely, how could anyone miss them."

Emma knew it wasn't a question. The woman's words caused the redness to rise in her cheeks, Sura's voice was ardent and Emma suddenly felt very hot. She wasn't uncomfortable, but she didn't know what to do with herself when the woman looked at her the way she was now.

Sura's eyes were carving away at her, scouring her brain, her body, purging through all of her.

Emma's throat went dry, she opened her mouth but nothing came out.

Embarrassment washed over her when it dawned on her just how dumbfounded she must look right now.

"I..uhh..I" Emma mumbled, she really didn't know what to say.

"Emma are you alright?" Sura asked.

"Yeah, yeah. Sorry i'm just tired, night shift takes it out of you." Emma tried to laugh off her embarrassment.

Sura laughed, then turning her attention back to Neal.

"I think your sister needs some rest, huh?" She said in sweet tone. Both Emma and Sura cracked up at the boy who was holding a rather distasteful look.

"I think he agree's with you," Emma said as she reached over to pinch one of Neal's chubby cheeks again. "You think I should go take a nap, Cheeks?"

Emma suddenly felt eyes on her, she looked up to find the culprit stood over by the diner counter holding a take out coffee. Hazel eyes met brown; her look was intensifying.

Emma was baffled at how she could tell that Regina was watching her, it was like she was there touching her, physically summoning her attention. _Shit_

Emma saw Regina's gaze flick to the woman who sat cradling her brother, she didn't know what it was but the look in the woman's eyes changed, there was less there than before.

Their eyes met again and all Emma could see this time were walls blocking her from getting in.

Emma broke their gaze when Mary Margaret rejoined them, "oh look there's Regina," Mary Margaret tapped Emma's hand.

Emma turned back to where Regina was stood, only to find the woman now exiting the building, not before one quick glance back at the blonde.

"You should go speak to her about your budget."

Emma knew her mother was right, however, right now the last thing she wanted to do was be anywhere near Regina, not after that. Whatever it was that was happening between them, Emma knew she wasn't ready to face it just yet.

_You know you're gonna go after her anyway, Emma._

* * *

Emma caught up with Regina just before she crossed the road, "Hey, Regina."

The woman stopped, taking her time to turn and face the blonde.

"Sheriff," was all she said.

"I need to talk to you about something."

"Go on," Regina said as she folded her arms across her chest.

"The Sheriffs department...me and David, we're struggling with just the two of us and I don't think we have enough in the budget to hire the extra help we need."

"So, you want to discuss adding to your budget?"

"Yes," Emma perked up.

"Well then you'll have to arrange a proper time to discuss these matters with me, Sheriff Swan. And not haggle me on the pavement." Regina's voice was scolding, cutting through Emma's hopeful expression like glass.

"I'm haggling you?" Emma furrowed her brow, "Regina I'm not asking you to produce numbers right this second. Jeez I just thought i'd mention it."

"Town business should be dealt with in a proper manner, Sheriff Swan." Her bitter tone was still present, Emma could feel her patience wearing thin.

"Jeez what crawled up your ass today?" she let out with a scoff.

The brunette looked irritated, "I will no longer endure this insufferable conversation. Good day, Sheriff."

Regina turned to leave but Emma pulled her back by her arm, something which didn't go down too well with the Mayor.

"Sheriff Swan! What do-"

"Seriously what is it with you, Regina?" Emma exclaimed, throwing her hands out, "what was that...back there?" Emma's voice was quieter this time, those words only for hers and Regina's ears.

The brunettes expression faltered slightly, not long before she threw her walls back up, but Emma could see the cracks in the woman's facade.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Sheriff Swan."

Her voice was harsh and Emma felt the pang of her words in her stomach, but she already knew she wouldn't get anything out of Regina.

"You know what, just forget it." Emma gave up, letting her arms fall to her sides.

"I shall."

"Good."

Emma felt like a child, she mentally scolded herself for stooping to such a level.

Their gaze was like a fierce contest of who could hold on the longest. However, both of them were as stubborn as each other, they could be here all day.

To Emma surprise Regina was the one to break the spell, "now why don't you run along with your pirate friend, Sheriff. Seeing as all you seem to do around here is befriend criminals." The loathing in Regina's voice matched her expression.

"Is that what it is? Sura?" Emma stepped closer to the brunette, searching her face. "You don't like her being here do you?"

"What that woman does is no concern of mine."

"Well act like it then."

Emma stormed away from the woman, she was annoyed at herself for getting so worked up. She just wanted to try and understand what this _thing_ was between them, but Regina was a stubborn woman and obviously refused to confront it.

Emma didn't turn back before re-entering the diner, part of her wanted to, but what she might see there scared her. She didn't know what she wanted, if she looked back and Regina was watching her she didn't know if she'd be happy or not. _But what if she just walked away? Brushed it off like nothing? Maybe all of this is just in my head. She might not be seeing any of this. _

Emma tried to shake away her thoughts, she knew deep down that Regina was aware of it all, her eyes told the whole story.

Emma hastily made way through the doorway only to find herself face to face with the woman she was just arguing about. They were inches away from each other, Sura quickly stepped backwards in order to dodge the impending collision.

"Whoa, hold up there."

"Sorry, my fault." Emma held her hands up.

"Did everything go okay with the Mayor? You look rather tense."

Emma sighed, "long story."

"What is it with you two anyway?"

Emma was surprised by the woman's question, she felt her heart quickening in her chest. She knew exactly what Sura was getting at, but she decided to play dumb.

"Huh?"

"You and the major, anyone would be blind to miss that encounter earlier. You could have cut the tension with a knife."

_She saw that? _

_Was it that obvious? _

_Shit._

Apparently Emma's face said all she needed to know.

"So there is something." Sura said, nodding her head.

"It's nothing" Emma mumbled.

"Tell your face that." Sura winked at her. "Anyway I must be getting back to the hospital, I do hope you figure out your 'nothing' soon, Emma."

Emma moved to the side and let the woman pass by, she rubbed her temple in an attempt to sooth the headache that had formed there.

_Nothing huh?_

* * *

It was 10pm, Emma knew Henry would be well asleep by now, so she went ahead with her plan. She'd spent the whole day trying to focus on anything but Regina, but she couldn't, It had been 6 hours since their encounter on the street and she was still just as worked up about it. So obviously the best possible solution to the problem was to go knocking on Regina's door at this time.

She was just about to connect her knuckles with the wooden door when she stopped herself, deciding against it. Instead she pulled out her phone and dialled Regina's number.

The phone rang for what felt like hours until _finally_ the other woman picked up.

"Sheriff," it was more of a question than a greeting.

"I'm at your front door."

"What are you doing at-"

"Just come and get the door, Regina. We need to talk."

"Sheriff Swan, did I or did I not inform you that you need to organise-"

"REGINA JUST...get the door."

Emma's patience was wearing thin, she was already regretting this decision but there wasn't a lot she could do now. The woman on the other end hung up and Emma pretty much assumed that there was no chance in hell Regina would be making her way to the front door anytime soon.

Much to the blondes surprise, 5 minutes later the door was opening and there stood Regina in a pair of jeans and a loose fitting shirt.

The brunette stood with her hands on her hips, holding an furious look. Emma didn't notice however, she was too busy taking in the woman's attire. She'd never seen Regina in something so casual, her shirt was open at the top, revealing just a sneak peak at the woman's collarbones. Her jeans suited her, shaping her legs generously. The woman wasn't wearing any shoes, making her shorter than Emma was used to. She was thrown off by the woman, she'd never have expected Regina to allow herself to be seen in such a casual state.

"Do you care to inform me as to why you're standing on my front porch at this time?" her scolding tone was back but the brunette kept her voice hushed, obviously not wanting to wake Henry. "Sheriff Swan, are you listening to me?"

Emma snapped out of her daze, brining her eyes up to meet the woman's questioning glare.

"What is the problem?" Regina asked, the anger in her voice growing thick.

"You," Emma whispered, "you are my problem."

Silence fell between them, Emma could tell that the other woman wasn't expecting those words to fall from her mouth.

"I am not following," Regina said with a shake of her head.

"You are the most irritating person I have ever met," Emma let out with a sigh.

"I am sorry, did you come to my home just to insult me?"

"Just..shut up."

Regina folded her arms across her chest, unimpressed by the order she was given.

Emma took a deep breath and then continued, "when I went to the Enchanted Forest, to the past, it...I don't know, as dumb as it sounds, it opened my eyes about everything." Emma started pacing as she spoke, much to Regina's dismay, "when I came back everything was the same, but some things changed, with my parents, and Sura, and...with you."

Regina's eyes snapped to the blondes, questions were all Emma saw there. The brunette was about to speak but Emma stopped her, holding up a hand.

"But the more I think about it the more I realise how it didn't really change at all, it was always like this. I was just oblivious to it all."

Emma's phone started to ring but she ignored it, holding her gaze with the brunette.

"I don't know what it is, I just know that it's making me crazy trying to work it out. And I know you see it too, that's why you left the diner so quickly today, and then on the street those walls went right up."

"And what is it you're implying, Sheri-"

"You know what I'm implying, Regina." Emma stepped closer to the woman, closing the distance between them, "I know it's not just me. I hope it's not just me."

Regina didn't protest. Emma felt the thumping of her heart in her throat, she knew it wasn't a good idea but she wen't for it anyway. She reached for Regina's arms, unfolding them and letting them drop to her sides, the minuscule moment of contact with Regina's skin made the hairs on her neck stand.

"Emma, I-" Regina's voice was barely a whisper.

Hearing the woman speak her name was just enough to give Emma that final push she needed. She placed one hand on Regina's waist, and she heard the woman's breath hitch. Their eyes connected once more, hazel on deep brown.

They were only inches apart and Emma could feel the woman's breath tickling her face. It felt like hours had passed before their lips finally connected, it was awkward at first, both women very aware of what they're doing. Eventually they both sunk into it, soft and slow. Emma clung to the woman's waist and Regina brought her hands up to the blondes face, wrapping one around the back of her neck.

They pulled apart when Emma's phone rang out again, both practically jumping away from each other, like teenagers getting caught.

"Shit," Emma breathed out, pulling her phone from her pocket, it was David.

"Hey, uuh what's up?"

Regina stood awkwardly, holding one hand to her lips as she watched Emma.

"Another?...Okay, I'll be right there."

Emma hung up her phone and turned back to the brunette.

"You need to go?" Regina breathed.

Emma sighed, "another missing person has just been reported. I've got to get to the station."

Regina nodded in understanding.

"But we should talk...tomorrow we should talk." Emma said.

"Okay."

* * *

**Yeah so I wanted to bring this part of the story forward a bit because i felt like Regina's and Emma's thing needed something a bit more solid before all this other stuff that i have in store happens. Anyway i hope you enjoyed it. See you at the next chapter. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, as you may know, i've been away and that's why i haven't uploaded a chapter in a while. Anyway here is it the next, I hope you like it. I apologise for any spelling and grammar errors, i typed this up half asleep. As always, I hope you enjoy and please feel free to comment etc.**

* * *

Emma practically dived into her bug, her heart pounding, she felt like her head was about to burst. With a shaking hand she turned the key, starting the engine.

_You just kissed her. You just fucking kissed her!_

Emma brought a hand to her lips, still feeling the ghost of the woman's lips that had just been there. Soft, warm lips.

She shook her head in an attempt to focus on the task at hand. Another person reported missing, so much for having a night off.

She drove quickly, matching the fastness of the thoughts running through her head. _2 people missing? Are they linked?_

Something about this made Emma's stomach knot, something wasn't right and she knew it.

Whilst her thoughts were dominated by work, the feel of Regina's lips still lingered, the touch of her hands still burned into her skin.

_Fuck_

* * *

Emma pulled up outside the Sheriff's Office to find David already outside waiting for her. He quickly climbed into the passengers side of her bug, Emma was surprised, she'd expected them to go up in the squad car.

"Sorry to call you in. I thought you'd want to be here to deal with this."

"Yeah, you did the right thing. Where are we going?"

"East Lane Farm. It's owned by a Mr and Mrs Hedgewood. Mrs Hedgewood said that her husband, Nick, went out into the barn and didn't return."

"How long went by until she phoned?"

"5 hours."

Emma sighed, a person could be anywhere in that amount of time, she just hoped they hadn't crossed the town line.

"Take a right two blocks down." David said, pointing ahead.

Emma again tried to focus as she drove, but images of Regina flooded her mind, consumed her thoughts. She remembered the way Regina's breath hitched when Emma touched her, the memory sent a thrill down her spine, it then wrapped around her body and exploded in her chest.

All she wanted to do was kiss Regina again, feel the softness of her skin as their lips collided.

Emma never expected to feel this way, it hit her like a freight train. It sucked the wind out of her. It scared her.

Scared her that in the space of such little time, the direction her life was taking changed and all of a sudden the near future looked very different than before.

Emma gave up trying to shake thoughts of Regina from her head, she let them consume her. She thought on her trip to the past, and how on her return she started to see things differently, the way she saw Regina had changed. They'd always had a connection, that was a given and Emma couldn't deny that she felt it, she just never realised what it meant until now.

* * *

Emma slowly crept her bug across the cattle grid between the gates of East Lane Farm. Even before they had pulled to a stop, a woman was at the door to the farm house.

"That her?" Emma asked, nodding her head in the woman's direction.

"I think so." David replied.

They climbed out and made way for the farm house, the woman was already on them.

"Thank you for coming so late Sheriff. I was just so worried, I didn't know what to do."

The woman looked distraught, sick with worry. Emma's heart broke for the woman.

"It's no problem, Mrs Hedgewood. It's my job to help."

"Please, call me Moira."

"Okay Moira, why don't we go inside for a chat, yeah?"

The woman nodded and led them into the house.

As they walked Emma leant in to David to whisper at him.

"I'll sit her down, you get her a hot drink to calm her down, can you?"

"On it," David replied with a nod.

David slid the large barn door open, Emma watched, mentally helping. The chill in the wind made her shiver, it was almost midnight now and temperatures were getting low.

"Let's do this fast, we'll come back tomorrow when it's lighter to get a better look." Emma said, crossing her arms across her chest tightly in an attempt to save as much warmth as possible.

"Cold?" David said with a smirk.

"You bet your ass I'm cold."

David cracked up, he then slipped off his jacket and held it out for his daughter, who of course attempted to decline the offer.

"No it's fine." Emma said, waving the jacket away.

"Emma, take it," he urged, thrusting it closer to her.

Another gust of wind came by and Emma gave in, she took the jacket and the warmth it provided. David smiled.

"Right, shall we?" He asked, motioning into the barn.

Emma flicked on her torch and entered through the barn doorway, taking in all that surrounded her. She looked for any obvious signs of struggle, anything out of the ordinary, but there was nothing. The barn was immaculate, everything in it's place, all but the disregard broom in the centre of the floor.

"No struggle," Emma observed.

"He could have left on his own accord then?"

Emma rounded on him, "Yeah but why? Wife said everything was good, no problems in their marriage, he seemed fine. There's no reason to leave, so why? What's missing?"

"Same with our other missing person Daniel Haty, wife said there was no reason for him to just disappear."

"I don't like it, something about all this, it just doesn't feel right."

David met her gaze, matching concern. "No I feel it too, but let's not get ahead of ourselves. Daniel has been missing for over 24 hours now, he's out priority. Nick has only been gone 5 hours, there still may be nothing to warrant concern."

"Bring me Daniel Haty and Nick Hedgewood safe and well and then i'll agree." Emma said sternly.

She'd never dealt with a missing persons case, never mind two at the same time. It worried her, it made her stomach turn, the prospect of not finding them.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Davids voice.

"Look there's not much else we can do here tonight. Go home, get some rest and we'll meet first thing tomorrow. We can decided then what to do next, okay?" David spoke softly, placing both hands on the side of Emma's arms.

She sighed, she knew her father was right, sleep was the best thing for her right now, but she wasn't going to be happy about it.

* * *

The next morning came sooner than Emma had hoped. She slammed a hand down on her alarm, allowing herself another ten minutes to snooze.

Those ten minutes were over in what felt like 3. Emma groaned as she rose from her bed, her body stretched, pulled and ached. She stood and shook off the dizziness that lingered in her head, she hadn't slept enough and now she had a full day ahead of her. She sighed at the thought.

Emma threw on some jeans and a shirt and headed downstairs. With a quick hello and goodbye to Mary Margaret and Neal, Emma was outside and in her bug within a matter of minutes. She impressed herself at how fast she'd got up and out. Hopefully this productive streak would last.

Emma was wrong. Her productive streak wasn't going to last. In fact, it ended as soon as she walked into the office. David was sat at his desk with a mound of paper work piled in front of him. He hadn't managed to get through half of what he was supposed to due to the missing persons cases.

_Great, more work to do._

Emma took in the sight before her, David looked tired and Emma tried to feel sorry for the man, but she'd done 12 nightshifts in a row, he'll just have to suck it up.

David gave a short smile and rose from his chair, walking towards Emma.

"Don't take off your coat, I'm taking you to Granny's for breakfast."  
"Oh christ, what happened? Is it that bad?"

David chuckled quietly, "Nothing's happened, well nothing new anyway. I just thought i'd treat you to a good breakfast."

The growling noise emanating from Emma's stomach agreed with David's plan. "Oh, thanks." Emma replied, offering him a smile.

"I was thinking, this morning i'll head back to East Lane Farm and check out the barn again. And you could take care of the interviews we set up with Daniel's coworkers over at the docks? We can head out after breakfast."

David nodded, "good plan, Sheriff."

* * *

Emma had only been inside the Sheriffs department for 10 minutes, but already the once quiet streets of Storybrooke were filled with people in their morning rush. Children headed out to school and people made their way to work.

Dr Whale came bolting out of the door to Granny's diner, almost covering David in his hot coffee. David steadied the man, keeping him from hitting the ground.

"Whoa, easy there."

"Eugh, sorry. I'm late." Whale said as he gathered himself.

David laughed it off and patted the man on his shoulder as he walked by.

Granny's wasn't too busy, Emma could see a free booth at the back and headed for it, leaving David to make their order at the counter.

"Hey, Mom." Emma's whole body froze. _That was Henry, which means..._

She turned to find her answer, there sitting in the booth with Henry was the woman she hadn't stopped thinking about, the woman she kissed last night, Regina.

Their gaze was awkward, Emma didn't want to break eye contact, but it made her feel dizzy, she didn't know what to do in that moment. _Why are you so awkward. Say something._

"Uhh, hey."

_Yeah, great Emma. _

"Mom are you okay?"

Henry gave her a quizzical look.

Regina said nothing, she cleared her throat and took a long sip of her coffee.

Emma's eyes flicked to her son, "Yeah, yeah, kid. I'm fine."

Henry quirked an eyebrow, "you look weird."

"Well, at least we know who you get it from then, huh." Emma ruffled the hair on top of his head, much to his dismay.

Emma gave another quick glance at Regina, offering her a short smile, the brunette returned it.

_Yep this is awkward. Get out of there Swan. _

"Well uhh me and David are gonna grab some breakfast so I better grab that table."

"You can join us?" Henry said.

"uhhh, we've got a lot to discuss, you know, work stuff."

Henry bobbed his head, "okay."

Emma bent down and gave Henry a kiss on the top of his head. "Have a good day at school, kid."

"Bye, Mom." Henry replied.

She cleared her throat and looked back at the brunette, "Regina," Emma said with a nod.

"Sheriff." Regina's voice was quiet, hesitant. Emma knew it was because of Henry why it was so awkward. Regina wouldn't want Henry to sense anything different between the two of them.

_This is going to drive me insane. _

She managed to reach the free booth without turning back and stealing another glance at Regina, they needed to talk but now really wasn't the time. Emma didn't know when there would ever be a right time to talk with Regina, she didn't enjoy talking about feelings, it made her feel sick.

She sat with her back to them, even looking at the back of Regina's head would make her go crazy, she wouldn't be able to concentrate.

David soon appeared carrying two mugs of coffee, Emma gratefully accepted her, giving her thanks.

"Henry and Regina are leaving," David said, pointing to the two as they got out of their booth. Henry waved his goodbye and Emma and David both returned it. Regina turned and their eyes met once more, Emma saw the worry there. She assumed that Regina was worried for Henry and how whatever this is between them may affect their son, and it only dawned on her now.

Emma offered her a quick wave and a smile, hoping that it would bring some comfort to the woman.

"Speaking of Regina," Emma felt her heart pound at David's words, is it that obvious? "...have you spoken to her about our budget yet?" Emma felt relief wash over her, of course David wasn't going to ask about what was going on between them. She was stupid to think that he'd had even picked up on it.

"Briefly, we're arranging a time to discuss it."

"Did she seem on board with it?" David sounded doubtful.

"Well she didn't say no, David. She want's to help, don't write her off right away."  
David put his hands up in defence, "okay, okay, I'm just saying, she doesn't have the best track record with wanting to help. If you get what I'm say-"

"I get exactly what you're saying, David. But it's people like you that make it impossible for Regina to even show that she's changed."

Emma's voice rose slightly, people sat near them threw the odd glance their way.

"Emma, I didn't-"

"Can we just change the subject please." Emma rubbed her temple, she cared for David, but GOD did he annoy her sometimes.

"Okay, what do you want to talk about."

"What's important. Daniel and Nick."

David nodded in agreement.

_Today is going to be a long day._

* * *

It took Emma half an hour to calm down Moira Hedgewood, she was still frantic, sick with worry over her husbands disappearance. Emma didn't blame her. Thankfully Moira's neighbour came over and took over, relieving Emma.

The barn was just how they left it. Emma was doubtful that there was anything here that would help the investigation, but still she looked. She searched his many tool boxes, the crates that were stacked neatly in the corner, Emma even resorted to searching in the bales of hay that sat atop one another. There was nothing here that would help.

Emma wandered into the middle of the barn, looking up to the high ceiling. She stepped over the broom that was still laid in the centre of the floor.

Emma stopped just a foot away from the broom, she didn't see it last night, but right now she as sure she'd just saw something. She went back to the broom, kneeling down. She was right, she did see something. Just about the top of the broom handle there was a marking on the concrete floor. Two diagonal lines that meet like a point, Emma stood up, examining the broom. The way the broom was laid, with the drawing like it was, it looked like an arrow pointing in a direction. She followed it's direction, it pointed towards the far wall which was covered in a large tarp. She'd seen that tarp earlier, and was curious as to why it was nailed to the wall, but she didn't think it was any cause for concern.

Emma approached the far wall, smoothing her hand across the tarp. She pulled on it's edge, it was nailed into the wall. Emma pulled harder, she wasn't going to ignore it, not after what she'd just discovered. She pulled harder and harder until the tarp began to rip. She walked along the length of the wall until most of the wood was revealed. What Emma saw there worried her.

She didn't know what it was, a symbol of some sort, painted across the wall in thick black paint. It was a circle with a horizontal line running through it, extending outside the perimeters of the circle. Emma had no clue what this symbolised, but something told her it wasn't good.

_Why was this covered up? Did Nick do this?_

This investigation just got a little stranger, Emma thought. Someone left her that clue so that she would find this marking, _someone enjoys playing games._

Whatever this was, Emma knew it had something to do with Nick's disappearance, and she was going to find out what it meant.

She grabbed her phone and dialled for leroy, she needed help to close off this area. She'd fill David in on the situation once she had the barn secure.

She rubbed her temple again, todays headache was a bitch.

* * *

Emma lifted her head from her desk with a groan, David had gone home for dinner and Emma decided to stay and research into her finding in the barn. Leroy and Hook offered to patrol the barn tonight, for which Emma was very grateful. However, she hoped they wouldn't be at each others throats all night, the two disliked each other enough.

She had searched book after book on dark magic, light magic, the history of the Enchanted Forest, everything there was to know about that land, she had read. Her brain hurt, her eyes were strained and still she had nothing. She thought of going to Gold for help, but she had learned that trusting Gold certainly came with a price, and it usually ended with Emma in a heap of mess.

No, she'd only go to Gold if it was the last resort. She was confident she could work this out without the wizard's help.

David had no clue what the symbol meant, neither did Leroy or Hook. Moira confirmed that the painting was new, she'd never seen it before and had no clue why it was there.

This was obviously a sign, a sign that somebody wanted to be found. "Why be so fucking cryptic for godsake," Emma growled, throwing her head back down to her desk.

"Bad time?"

Emma's head shot up at the sound of the woman's voice, it was riddled with amusement. She looked up to find Regina stood in the doorway to her office, with a questioning look on her face.

"I hear you've got quite a case on your hands."

"How did you-"

"I know everything that goes on in this town, Sheriff." Regina said confidently as she straightened out her blazer.

"Well, seeing as you know everything, Mayor. Do you care to tell me where my two missing people are?"

Regina didn't answer, instead her cocky expression turned to one of concern.

"You look tired," she said softly.

Emma was surprised by the sudden change in the woman's voice.

"Yeah, i'd say I look worse than I feel but I'd be lying." Emma sighed.

The office fell silent for a few moment, the two women stared at one another, taking the time to gather themselves.

Emma wasn't sure what to say, or do for that matter. Regina had just arrived, she didn't expect that from her.

"What is it you need?" Emma tried to say it casually, but she couldn't help but feel like it came out a little harshly.

"Well, I thought you'd like to discuss your budget. It seems that a few more heads around here wouldn't hurt, especially with your current predicament." Regina's voice was back to it's professional self.

Emma felt a little disappointed, she'd hoped that Regina had come to talk about them, about last night. At least that way she would have been forced into confronting it, instead of holding it off.

"Right, well take a seat, Mayor Mills."

Regina nodded and walked towards the chair in front of Emma's desk, placing her purse on the floor as she settled into the chair. Emma watched her every move, Regina avoided making eye contact but Emma did everything she could to meet them.

"I've added to your budget," Regina blurted the words out before Emma could even open her mouth.

Emma's eyebrows shot up, surprised at the woman's behaviour.

"Oh, uhh great. Thanks I guess."

"With your new budget in mind, you should be able to hire two people, full time. You can begin the recruitment process when you see fit. Finally, I also took it upon myself to contact the volunteer centre, people mostly volunteer their time at the hospital or animal shelter. However, we've now agreed to add the Sheriffs Department to that list. You can bring someone in to help with administrative work."

Regina's words came out in one long, continues train information. Emma tried to take it all in, but the movement of the woman's lips distracted her every time. She'd caught pretty much most of it, but right now she didn't care about what she was saying.

Regina cleared her throat in an attempt to catch Emma's attention, she was never good at staring subtly.

'Uhh, yeah that's great. Amazing actually, this will all be a huge help to the department. Thank you...Regina." Emma was genuinely grateful, surprised at the lengths Regina took in the matter.

"The safety of this town is one of my highest concern, Sheriff. I'm just doing what's best for the town."

"Well, thank you anyway."

The room fell silent again, both women sat, stubbornly waiting for the other to bring up what happened last night. The silence soon became awkward, it seemed neither were willing to break.

Regina broke the silence, but not how Emma had hoped.

"That will be all Sheriff, I will fax you the paperwork in the morning."

Regina grabbed her purse and rose from her chair, brushing down her skirt. With one last glance, she turned away from Emma and walked out of the office.

_Seriously? Come on Emma. Talk to her!_

Emma eventually lost the mental battle within her, she stood from her chair.

"Regina, wait."

The woman had only made it out of the office, Emma could still see her, framed by the office doorway.

Regina stopped still but didn't turn.

Emma rounded her desk, "we need to talk about it." Her voice was practically a whisper, as if saying it was hard enough.

Regina slowly turned, their eyes met and Emma saw the apprehension there.

Suddenly apprehension changed to desire and Emma couldn't move as Regina quickly approached her. The brunettes hands were on her, tangled in her hair as their lips collided. It was hard, messy, it was hot.

Emma found herself and kissed her back, slipping her hands up the woman's body and cupping her face.

Their moans mingled together, entwining in a beautiful chorus, Emma never thought she'd heard anything like it before, the sound of Regina's moans made her knees weak.

She used her weight to turn them around, then pushing Regina against her desk. Their lips continued in their dance of pleasure. The thought of stopping never entered Emma's mind, she could do this all day, forever.

They were breathless but kept going, consumed in one another. Their bodies pressed closer and Emma could feel Regina's thigh between hers, causing a rush of arousal to swell between her legs.

She wanted her, wanted her right now, right here.

Regina pulled away and rested her forehead on Emma's, her hands still entwined in the mess of blonde hair.

"What is this?" She whispered.

Emma brushed the woman's bottom lip with her thumb, feeling it's softness.

"Does it scare you?" Emma asked softly.

"Does it scare you?" was her reply.

Emma cracked up, "do you always answer a question with a question?"

Emma didn't get a reply, the woman's lips were on hers once again. This time their kiss was slower, they took their time in absorbing each other.

The slamming of a door and the sound of approaching footsteps interrupted their moment.

"Shit," Emma said breathlessly as she pulled away from Regina.

"Who is that?" Regina asked

"David."

The footsteps grew closer, both women put enough distance between themselves, fixing up their hair as they went. Regina quickly reached over to Emma and wiped the smear of lipstick from her lips. The act made Emma smile, it was something so brief, yet it felt like more than that.

David soon appeared in the door way, his gaze falling straight to Regina.

"Oh, Regina, what are you doing here?"

Emma stepped in before Regina spoke.

"We were just discussing the budget. I'll fill you in later." Emma said with a wave of her hand.

Regina clasped her hands together and standing up straighter, "well it seems my work here is done. I best be off." Regina headed for the office doorway for the second time and once again something stopper her from leaving. However, this time it wasn't Emma calling after her, it was something she'd seen on Emma's board.

"Why do you have this?" She asked, pointing to the drawing of the symbol they found in the barn.

"That's what we found painted in Nick Hedgewood's barn. Why do I get the feeling you're about to tell me this isn't good?" Emma noted the look in Regina's eyes, she knew something was wrong.

"There's only one person that carries this symbol, and if he's-"

"You know what this is?" David asked pointedly, closing in on Regina.

"Yes, Charming." Regina replied sharply, "this is the favoured symbol of Rhanul Khan."

"The Pirate Lord? I thought he was a myth?" David expressed worriedly.

"What? A pirate lord? You've got to be kidding me." Emma threw her arms out. _I'm so done with this town._

"Rhanul Khan was the most powerful wizard to ever grace our land. He wanted power and wouldn't stop until he got it. Nobody knows where he came from, or where he went. I just know that murder and destruction is all that he left behind."

Emma took in Regina's words, the seriousness in them finally hitting her.

"So you think he's here? In Storybrooke?"

"Where did you find this symbol?"

"In the barn, it was painted on the wall."

"He always liked to leave a message behind."

David butted in, "how do you even know all this? Nobody has been able to find any proof of his existence. How come you know so much?" David's tone was annoying Regina, Emma could tell.

"I think you forget who I was mentored by, Charming! The person that taught me everything there was to learn about dark magic?"

"Rumpelstiltskin." Emma and David both said the name in unison.

"We have to go to Gold." Emma said.

_Great. _


	6. Chapter 6

Hi everyone, so as you'll be aware, it's been quite a while since my previous update. I've had many messages asking for this chapter, so I thought you should all know why it's been so long. Just over 6 weeks ago I was on a bike ride that I've done hundreds of times over, however this time it went quite differently. I was knocked off of my bike at a high speed by a car. So to put a long story short. Here I am, one medically induced coma later, 2 surgeries, 6 broken ribs and a shattered collarbone, I'm here. These past weeks have been horrendously hard during this recovery, but most importantly i've been spending it with my loved ones. This chapter isn't as long as the others, it get's hard to type for long periods of time at the moment and right now the painkillers are settling in. But i hope you all enjoy it, and I'm sorry for the long wait. I promised I would stick with this story and that I shall do. Next chapter is in the works.

* * *

Emma, David and Regina hurriedly made there way towards Gold's shop, all three of them ignoring the 'hello' from Archie as they stormed past him. The expression on Regina's face worried Emma, from the moment Regina spotted the symbol, she knew something bad was going to follow.

David forcefully pushed through the doorway to Gold's shop, "Gold!" He said loudly.

Emma cringed at David, she never liked the way he composed himself during times like these.

Gold was stood behind his counter, looking straight at them, unsurprised by the overdramatic entrance. .

"Charming, do come in." Gold replied bitterly.

Regina pushed passed David, tutting at him to show her distaste at his way of handling the situation. She approached the counter, spreading her arms along it.

"We have a problem."

Gold cocked his head forward, "no Dearie, _you_ have a problem. I have a life, which in no way, shape or form involves your problems."

"We'll see about that." Regina replied.

Emma approached them, placing the photo of the painted barn wall on the counter.

"I hear you're familiar with this?" she said.

Gold slid the photo closer to him, Emma watched him closely, seeing the recognition in his eyes. Regina was right, Gold knew exactly what this was.

"Where did you find this?"

"Here, in Storybrooke." Regina cut in, meeting Golds gaze.

"Impossible. There's no way-"

Gold stopped mid sentence, turning his gaze on Emma.

Regina followed his gaze, "What?" she asked

"You." Gold said.

Emma gave a perplexed expression, "What did I do?"

"The portal." Gold whispered under his breath.

He took a step back, shaking his head slowly. Emma took in his expression, he was thinking hard about something, and that worried her.

"Gold, do you care to explain what is going on in that head of yours?"

" Zelena," He said, his voice loud. "her portal, she was using unstable magic. It is possible that when you went through, the portal crossed a realm that, if I am correct, could cause great problems for ourselves."

Emma was about to speak, but Regina stepped in. "Realm? You told me he was no more, I remember. You never said anything about another realm, Gold" Her voice was stern.

"You shouldn't believe everything I tell you, Dearie."

Emma had had enough of this act, apparently so did David. He pushed between the two women, reaching over the counter and grabbing Gold by his shirt. "Stop playing games! Tell us what we need to know or i'll-"

"David!" Emma shouted, pulling her father off of Gold. "Let me handle this." She gave him a chastised look.

Regina tutted at David once more.

Emma turned on Gold, "Could he, this...Rhanul whatever his name, could he be here?"

The shop fell silent, every bodies eyes on the one man with all the answers.

"Yes."

Emma felt her stomach drop, she knew that was the reply she would be getting, but part of her still held on to the hope that for just once, just once they would be free from this never ending drama.

"Where has he been?" Regina asked.

"A place no one would ever dream to go...the Outer Realm."

Emma sighed heavily, "seriously? An Outer Realm? I am so done with this place."

"Yes." Gold replied, turing on her. "A fate crueler than death. You can never escape, only watch as the world goes on without you. You can see all, but touch nothing."  
"That's why people thought he was a myth. Like he never existed? There was no evidence of his existence." Emma said, looking over at David who seemed slightly overwhelmed by the information.

"Why didn't you tell me this?" Regina demanded.

"It was never important at the time, Dearie."

"Why is he here?" David asked loudly.

"I don't know everything, Charming." Gold said bitterly. "I can only imagine our pirate lord will be feeling the need to seek revenge for his imprisonment."

"You," Regina said, looking straight at Gold. "You put him there?"

"Oh not me, Dearie. Someone a little closer to home. Your mother."

"Why would she do that?" Emma asked, looking to Regina.

Gold answered for her. "Rhanul Khan, the reaper of the sea they called him, a man of great power. He ruled the seas for many years. But Cora, she was a powerful woman, and what is it that people with power want? More power."

"My mother was a powerful woman, yes. But she wanted royalty, not _domination_." Regina said bitterly.

"I knew your mother long before you were born, Regina, do not forget that. She had plans, plans that would have changed our history catastrophically, and she needed power behind her."

"So what stopped her? Whatever this _plan_ was, why didn't it happen?" Regina's voice was growing impatient.

"Because of you. She called a halt to it all, the day you were born." Gold said, his voice surprisingly gentle.

Emma could see the whole of Regina's demeanour change, he eyebrows crunched together, her shoulders slumped, she knew that this information effected her greatly. Emma fought the need to reach out for the other woman's hand, or even just to ask her if she was okay. She waited, and gave Regina a few moments to organise her thoughts.

"Then what happened?" Regina asked, turning back to Gold.

"Well, you can only imagine how disappointed a pirate lord would be, to find out that his plan for dominion was stopped before it even began."

"They were working together." Regina said. It was more of a statement than a question.

"They _were _yes, until Cora changed her mind that is. Rhanul Khan soon became your mothers number one enemy, only nobody could know, or her secret would be out. She knew she could never end him, so she made a curse that would banish him for the rest of his days. Impressive work, I must say."

Emma felt the hairs on the back of her neck rise, this shit just got serious. _So now we have a vengeance hungry pirate lord on the loose, great. _

What worried Emma more was that Regina was the most likely target of this revenge, and she didn't know if they had enough fight in them to stop it.

"Well it obviously wasn't impressive enough," Regina said dryly. "He's here, and he wants us to know that."

"What do you suggest? Your Majesty."

"Tell me how to do what my mother never could. Tell me how I can end him."

Regina was fierce, it send goosebumps up Emma's arms. But this scared her, seeing Regina like this, so determined. It could only end badly.

"You can't. Not even I could do such a thing. His power is of a strength i've never seen before, there is no end. That is why Cora sent him to a realm where his power was insufficient."

"So we send him back," Emma stepped in.

Regina turned to her, it appeared that she didn't agree.

"He has come here for something, Emma. My mother banished him, so it's most likely that I'm number one on his list. Which means that now, my son, _our_ son is in danger!" Regina's determined stare almost crippled Emma, how could she argue with her.

"I will find a way."

Those were Regina's parting words as raced out of the shop. Emma tried to follow, but David stopped her.

"Let her be, Emma. She's worried, I think we all know it's best to leave Regina alone when she gets like this."

_What do you know? _

Emma tried to extinguish her anger, she didn't have time for David acting like he actually knew Regina, they had work to do.

"We need a plan."

* * *

After 4 failed attempts at catching Regina on her phone, Emma found herself at the only place she thought Regina would go, her vault.

The doors creaked as she pushed through them, slowly revealing the grey interior of the vault. Surely enough the entrance to the staircase was open, and Emma made her way down to the lower lair.

She found Regina, sat on the floor with a mess of books and paper around her. The woman was too engrossed in the book she was reading to notice that Emma was there. She walked over to the brunette and sat down beside her, not saying anything. Regina didn't react, Emma expected just as much, but she was glad the the woman didn't tell her to leave.

Time went by and Emma still sat there quietly, as Regina read and read. It was about 2 hours later when Emma finally spoke, her bum was numb form the hard floor and she really wanted to get Regina out.

"Regina."

But the woman ignored her, Emma reached over to her, gently placing her hand on the other woman's thigh.

"Regina why don't you go home? Mary Margaret will be dropping Henry off soon."

Regina looked at her, Emma saw the worry in her eyes.

"I don't know how we're going to stop this Emma. My mother, she-"

Emma stopped her, "listen, first of all, we don't even know if it's definitely him. It could be a prank, surely there are other people in this town who know of that symbol."

Emma knew that she was lying to herself, and also she knew that Regina wasn't stupid enough to believe her. But right now she had to try anything.

"Me and David have already organised a team of people to monitor everything going on in town, we have 15 so far. They'll work shifts, if anything is happening in this town, we'll know about it."

Emma hoped that her words were some reassurance for Regina, reassurance that she was capable of handling this, and doing everything she could as Sheriff of this town. But really, Emma had no clue whether what she was doing was right or not. Putting her friends in danger, asking them to roam the streets, the woods, everywhere in this town so that they could find some _'pirate lord'._ Obviously Emma didn't tell the 'town watchers' the true nature of their mission, as far as they are concerned they're looking for the two missing persons, she didn't need a town full of terrified people.

Regina nodded slowly, "that's all you can do for now I guess."

"We'll know more soon, I promise."

Emma tried a smile, but Regina still carried her worried look.

"Let's leave this for tonight okay?

"Okay." Regina replied.

* * *

They shut up Regina's vault and made their way through the grave yard. Walking side by side, both were silent. Emma had questions, but she knew now was not the right time. Frequently their arms would graze each other as they walked, sending a chill across her skin each time. She considered reaching for the other woman's hand, but her nerves defeated her.

They reached the pathway up to the Mills House and Emma slowed to a stop. Regina turned confused.

"What is it?" She asked

"Nothing, nothing. I thought i'd just head off from here, my car is still at the station."

Emma saw slight hint of hurt across Regina's face.

"Right, of course.

"Unless...you had a reason for me to stay?" Emma asked, the corner of her mouth curving into a small grin.

"I was hoping you wouldn't need a reason." Regina said softly.

Emma smiled, "I don't."

Those two words appeared to be the right words to say. Regina closed the gab between them, placing her hands on the sides of Emma face, a place that they were growing more and more familiar with. Emma met the other woman's soft lips, revelling in the warmth she found there. She slid one hand up Regina's body, cupping it around her neck, and before they knew it they were both lost in each other once again.

"What is going on here?"

Both women pushed away from one another so fast you'd think one of them was on fire, It was just the effect the familiar voice had on them. Emma turned to meet the horrified gaze of possibly the _worst_ person to arrive at such a time. Her mother.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello there you lovely people. **

**Right, so first of all i guess I need to make an apology, because it has literally been months since I last updated this and I know I promised I would. As you all know, I was in a pretty horrific accident last year which resulted in me taking some time out of basically everything. Weeks passed and it looked like I was on the mend. Sadly that was not the case. There were some complications...a lot of complications. I guess that's what happens when a car hits you at 60mph. Anyway, it seems now, months later, I'm in the all clear (fingers crossed). I'm back at work, able to do some exercise, and most of all, feeling creative again. **

**So here goes, second time lucky huh? This chapter is very short because I basically forgot some parts of my plan for this (blame memory loss from the accident yeah?). But the events that happen in this chapter were always part of the plan, and this is just a little piece to introduce some elements. **

**So for those of you that might still be sticking around, I hope you enjoy this, and I hope to see and hear from you all as this continues :)**

**peace out x**

* * *

Emma stopped in her tracks, they were only a few metres away from the front gate of the Mills house. She felt dizzy and her body tingled with pin pricks all over. _What the hell was that?_

"Emma?" Regina asked, concerned...and slightly confused.

"I just..I don't know what it was. But we were just here I swear! And my mother...she saw us..saw us"

"Saw you what?" came a familiar voice.

Both women turned to see Mary Margaret approaching, right on queue.

"Oh god" Emma whispered. _How did I know that was going to happen?_ Part of her thought she was dreaming, but the feeling that ran through her body was enough to tell her that she is very much concious.

"Emma are you okay?" Regina whispered this time, out of earshot of the approaching Mary Margaret.

"I'm fine...fine" Emma said, forcing a smile on her face to greet her mother who was now only steps away.

"What's going on?" she asked, looking the two women over.

"Nothing..nothing I just thought I had seen something that's all," Emma said with a brush of her hand. She didn't know what that was but she didn't want to make her mother any more concerned, she already had enough to think of.

Regina thankfully stayed quiet and didn't broach the subject again.

"Mary Margaret, where can I find my son?" Regina asked, changing the subject.

The smaller woman turned her attention from Emma to the brunette, "he's asleep..in the truck. He's too heavy for me to carry."

"I've got it." Emma said, already making her way over to the parked truck.

Mary Margaret held the passenger door open as Emma wrapped her arms around the sleeping boy, slipping him out through the door.

Regina led them to the house and Emma made her way straight up to Henry's room, placing the boy down on his bed. The mumbled voices Regina and her mother talking downstairs echoed through the house. She took this opportunity alone to simply watch Henry as he slept. He looked so peaceful, so innocent. Emma drew strength from this moment. She knew they had a big fight ahead of them, it was always the case here in Storybrooke. But the thought of any harm coming to her son, her innocent Henry, that was enough to spur her on. No matter what darkness descended upon them, the good will always win. Something Henry always believed in...and she will always believe in him.

After tucking Henry into bed and giving him one last kiss goodnight, Emma made her way back down the staircase into the foyer.

Regina and her mother ended their discussion upon her arrival, and after giving Emma a hug goodbye, her mother exited the mansion. It all seemed a bit sudden and Emma should have been more concerned by Mary Margarets awkward departure, but she was too tired to focus on that right now.

"Are you going to tell me what happened out there?" Regina asked, stepping closer to her.

Emma didn't know what to tell her, she didn't even know what that was.

"It was like Deja vu. We were stood right there, where we were. You kissed me, and then my mother interrupted us."

Regina smirked, "I think that may have caused Mary Margaret a stroke." Regina said with a laugh.

"Maybe I'm just paranoid. But something about it just..I don't know, it felt real." Emma wanted to laugh it off, say it was nothing. But she'd be lying if she didn't admit that it worried her.

Regina must have notice Emma's reluctance to joke about the situation, reaching out and linking her fingers with Emma's. Emma looked down at their intwined fingers, squeezing slightly to acknowledge the other woman's gesture.

"We can talk about it if that's what you want?" Regina said, her voice changed just like the mood in the room.

Emma looked up to the other woman, her gaze lingering on those brown eyes. She gave a tired smile "there's lots I want to talk about, Regina. But right now...god I'm exhausted." Emma let out a sigh.

"That's okay. We can talk another time."

Emma was grateful that Regina was being so understanding. She wanted to stay, wanted to just be around Regina, she liked the way she felt when Regina was near. But then there was the other pressing matter. Her two missing people. A pirate lord who seems to have slipped in from another dimension. And the fact that she has no clue where to start with find either of them. _Just another day in Storybrooke._

"My car's still at the station, but i'll just walk back to the loft. I could do with the walk I think."

"It's getting late, and we both know it's not exactly safe out there, Emma."

"I'll be fine," Emma squeezed the brunettes hand again, "anyway, i'm the sheriff, nobody messes with me." Emma was unable to keep a straight face as she spoke. Regina still smiled, even though Emma could tell she was worried. Emma pulled the other woman closer, slipping both arms around her waste. Regina brought her arms up, wrapping them around Emma's shoulders. The closeness sent a warmth over her, and her body was tingling again, just like before.

"I'll be fine," she said again. "I have my gun, and I do have magic remember...I just haven't quite figured out how to use it very well yet."

Regina smiled again, shaking her head before bringing their lips together. It was a short kiss. Quick, but the passion was still there.

"Be careful, Sheriff."

"Of course, your Majesty."

Regina scoffed and playfully nudged Emma in the direction of the door.

With one last 'goodnight', the door to the Mills house was closed, and Emma started her journey back home. Thankfully it was a clear night with only a slight breeze. The quiet helped also, Emma had a lot to think about.


End file.
